Dune: Evolution of a Mentat
by DukePaulMaud'dib
Summary: The story of my favorite character in Dune: Duncan Idaho...please review and go easy its my first story ever on this site
1. Chapter 1 Forgotten Memories

Dune: Evolution of a Mentat

  


Disclaimer: Alright I don't own The "Dune" series I didn't write it but I'm writing a story based on characters from Dune. So please hold the lawsuits.

  


Chapter 1: Forgotten Memories

  


The screams of the tortured filled his head as he slept uneasily. The unbearable sights he saw during those years will never escape him nor will the debt he owes to his saviors...The Noble House Atredies. He opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He was covered in sweat and his joints ached with the pain of a thousand tortures. He walked to the window and pulled back the hunter green drapes and looked out on the Caladaan landscape. The lush mountains, deep vast seas, and green forests. "In 7 years I'll be taken away from here...and I'll never see it again." He thought without reason. He pushed his black goat hair out of his face and sat down facing the door. "He'll come in...and think I'm asleep." He thought again without reason...which is uncommon for his "kind" they said. People like him always had reason...they had too that's why they were trained. The door crept open with a lurch and a dark figure crept into the room and to the bed. A plasteel blade was held aloft in the figures hand. He laced his fingers in front of his face and just watched waiting for the logical moment to strike. The figure rased the blade above his head and he brought the blade down on the empty bed. He jumped up from the chair and across the bed. He kicked the would be attacker in the chest and he reeled back. He advanced on him and threw a punch and the attacker dodged and punched him in the stomach. "You still don't trust me...Master Halleck?" He said. Gurney Halleck, The Atredies War Master straightened and looked down at him. "I don't trust people from the planet of the Enemy...Duncan." He said with a sneer. "Good thing I do." said a almost regal voice. Duncan and Gurney turned to see Duke Leto Atredies standing at the door with his son Paul at one side and the loyal Master of Assassins, Thufir Hawat at the other. "I knew something like this would happen...that's why we're here." The Duke said cooly. "My Duke," Gurney pleaded " He is from the homeworld of the Harkonnen..." "Anyone who is there slave pits cannot be in league with them." The Duke shot back. "Do not worry Gurney...he will be of great use to House Atredies I feel." Leto said with a reassuring smile. "Come now Duncan...I have something for you to do maybe this will be your test of loyalty.". Duncan Idaho bowed deeply then looked into the eyes of the men in front of him and said "Long live House Atredies." 


	2. Chapter 2 The Test of Loyalty

Dune: Evolution of a Mentat

  


Disclaimer: Alright I don't own The "Dune" series I didn't write it but I'm writing a story based on characters from Dune. So please hold the lawsuits.

  


Chapter 1: Forgotten Memories

  


The screams of the tortured filled his head as he slept uneasily. The unbearable sights he saw during those years will never escape him nor will the debt he owes to his saviors...The Noble House Atredies. He opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He was covered in sweat and his joints ached with the pain of a thousand tortures. He walked to the window and pulled back the hunter green drapes and looked out on the Caladaan landscape. The lush mountains, deep vast seas, and green forests. "In 7 years I'll be taken away from here...and I'll never see it again." He thought without reason. He pushed his black goat hair out of his face and sat down facing the door. "He'll come in...and think I'm asleep." He thought again without reason...which is uncommon for his "kind" they said. People like him always had reason...they had too that's why they were trained. The door crept open with a lurch and a dark figure crept into the room and to the bed. A plasteel blade was held aloft in the figures hand. He laced his fingers in front of his face and just watched waiting for the logical moment to strike. The figure rased the blade above his head and he brought the blade down on the empty bed. He jumped up from the chair and across the bed. He kicked the would be attacker in the chest and he reeled back. He advanced on him and threw a punch and the attacker dodged and punched him in the stomach. "You still don't trust me...Master Halleck?" He said. Gurney Halleck, The Atredies War Master straightened and looked down at him. "I don't trust people from the planet of the Enemy...Duncan." He said with a sneer. "Good thing I do." said a almost regal voice. Duncan and Gurney turned to see Duke Leto Atredies standing at the door with his son Paul at one side and the loyal Master of Assassins, Thufir Hawat at the other. "I knew something like this would happen...that's why we're here." The Duke said cooly. "My Duke," Gurney pleaded " He is from the homeworld of the Harkonnen..." "Anyone who is there slave pits cannot be in league with them." The Duke shot back. "Do not worry Gurney...he will be of great use to House Atredies I feel." Leto said with a reassuring smile. "Come now Duncan...I have something for you to do maybe this will be your test of loyalty.". Duncan Idaho bowed deeply then looked into the eyes of the men in front of him and said "Long live House Atredies." 

  


Chapter 2: The Test of Loyalty

  


Duncan followed Leto's best men into the war room of Castle Caladaan. He sat at the head of the long cedar table and activated a small holo-projector in the middle of the table. The image of the mountain range and a large spaceport came into focus. Duncan surveyed to room and saw the men behind The Duke staring at him. The Duke's son Paul also caught his eye. Duncan cleared his throat "Sir...is it wise for the young master to be here during a briefing?" He asked timidly. Leto looked to his son "I find it imperative for my son to learn everything he can from me...even battle planning." Duncan smiled. "I knew it," He muttered "I've now become the Noble House Atredies sword-for-hire.". Gurney and Thufir bore holes in him with there eyes. "You do know that with the motion of a hand my father can have you killed Idaho." Paul said with anger he also stood. "He is full blood Atredies." Duncan thought. "I am aware of that young master..." Duncan said cooly. Leto laid a hand on his son's shoulder and he shrunk back into he seat and took in the rest of the briefing. "In the mountains of Kaylee we have discovered a smuggler port that has gone undetected for four months now..." Leto began with intensity. "This could be interesting..." Idaho thought with zest. Leto stood and walked to Duncan's side "But...this particular port is funded by the Harkonnen regency..." He said with almost a sneer. "A Harkonnen smuggler post on the Atredies homeworld?!" He said with intense anger "You cannot allow this Duke!" Leto laughed brightly. "Why do you think you and Gurney are here...I am going to send about one hundred infantry at the head of the port," He hit a small button on the table and the holo-projector now showed four Atredies troop transports storming the port. "You and Gurney will infiltrate the main port compound and find out why the Harkonnens decided to pull this fool hearted tactic." Duncan looked at the Duke and studied him like the Mentat he was. "There are many different ways this could be done Duke..." Duncan said calmly. "I expected to hear that out of you Mentat," Hawat piped "Yet...it will be interesting to see you in battle.". Duncan looked to the young Duke "What about you young Paul?...what would your plan be if you were the Atredies Duke?" Idaho dared. Paul looked to his father for approval which Leto gave to him. "Well," He said standing up and looking at the projector closely "I would send one transport to the front, the other two from the sides and the transport that Duncan and Gurney-man will be on to the back so they can slip in while there under siege...and they'll be so distracted will all the troops they can carry out a full investigation of the port building while the smugglers are fighting the troops." Paul said like he had being thinking of that since the beginning of the briefing. Leto and Gurney both smiled warmly. Duncan rased his eyebrows in surprise. "Well done young master..." He said with respect. "Hawat change the battle plan...we have a new way to engage." Leto said happily. "Come Idaho...to the armory." Halleck said hastily. "We're engaging them today?" Duncan asked falling in to step with the War Master. "Of course did you think we would send them an invitation before we storm there port?" He said the comment dripping with sarcasm. "You are to pick up a infantry uniform and standard equipment we leave in three hours...be at the port or we leave you. If your not there I'll kill you," He looked deep into Duncan's eyes "slowly...". "You have my word." Duncan said solemnly "Let us hope that is bond." Gurney said and walked away into the barracks. Duncan made his way into the armory and was met by fifteen infantry members glaring at him. "Hell of a morning for a siege isn't it gentlemen?!" He called throughout the armory which was met with many calls and yells of agreement. "I'm already fitting in here." He thought pleasantly. He found a uniform and started to pull on the hunter green jumpsuit and armor. He looked down at the uniform and felt a unusual surge of pride when he noticed the Atredies hawk insignia on the chest. "Why did you do that?" a voice said behind him. Duncan whirled around and was met by the face of the eleven-year-old Paul Atredies. "If I had a weapon you might had never seen with those eyes again." He said in a carefree tone. "Why did you do that?" He repeated. Duncan smiled "I just wanted to see what you thought of your father's plan..." He said picking up an sheath with a plasteel sword inside. "So you undermined my father's authority?" He asked harshly. "No I asked the opinion of an up and coming Duke of a Noble House." Idaho said cooly and he started to walk away. "My father likes you...and he needs a swordmaster." "Maybe if I survive he will have one.". He then made his way toward the transports. 


	3. Chapter 3: The Spaceport Battle

Dune: Evolution of a Mentat

  


Disclaimer: Alright I don't own The "Dune" series I didn't write it but I'm writing a story based on characters from Dune. So please hold the lawsuits.

  


Chapter 1: Forgotten Memories

  


The screams of the tortured filled his head as he slept uneasily. The unbearable sights he saw during those years will never escape him nor will the debt he owes to his saviors...The Noble House Atredies. He opened his eyes and sat up in his bed. He was covered in sweat and his joints ached with the pain of a thousand tortures. He walked to the window and pulled back the hunter green drapes and looked out on the Caladaan landscape. The lush mountains, deep vast seas, and green forests. "In 7 years I'll be taken away from here...and I'll never see it again." He thought without reason. He pushed his black goat hair out of his face and sat down facing the door. "He'll come in...and think I'm asleep." He thought again without reason...which is uncommon for his "kind" they said. People like him always had reason...they had to that's why they were trained. The door crept open with a lurch and a dark figure crept into the room and to the bed. A plasteel blade was held aloft in the figures hand. He laced his fingers in front of his face and just watched waiting for the logical moment to strike. The figure rased the blade above his head and he brought the blade down on the empty bed. He jumped up from the chair and across the bed. He kicked the would be attacker in the chest and he reeled back. He advanced on him and threw a punch and the attacker dodged and punched him in the stomach. "You still don't trust me...Master Halleck?" He said. Gurney Halleck, The Atredies War Master straightened and looked down at him. "I don't trust people from the planet of the Enemy...Duncan." He said with a sneer. "Good thing I do." said a almost regal voice. Duncan and Gurney turned to see Duke Leto Atredies standing at the door with his son Paul at one side and the loyal Master of Assassins, Thufir Hawat at the other. "I knew something like this would happen...that's why we're here." The Duke said cooly. "My Duke," Gurney pleaded " He is from the homeworld of the Harkonnen..." "Anyone who is there slave pits cannot be in league with them." The Duke shot back. "Do not worry Gurney...he will be of great use to House Atredies I feel." Leto said with a reassuring smile. "Come now Duncan...I have something for you to do maybe this will be your test of loyalty.". Duncan Idaho bowed deeply then looked into the eyes of the men in front of him and said "Long live House Atredies." 

  


Chapter 2: The Test of Loyalty

  


Duncan followed Leto's best men into the war room of Castle Caladaan. He sat at the head of the long cedar table and activated a small holo-projector in the middle of the table. The image of the mountain range and a large spaceport came into focus. Duncan surveyed to room and saw the men behind The Duke staring at him. The Duke's son Paul also caught his eye. Duncan cleared his throat "Sir...is it wise for the young master to be here during a briefing?" He asked timidly. Leto looked to his son "I find it imperative for my son to learn everything he can from me...even battle planning." Duncan smiled. "I knew it," He muttered "I've now become the Noble House Atredies sword-for-hire.". Gurney and Thufir bore holes in him with there eyes. "You do know that with the motion of a hand my father can have you killed Idaho." Paul said with anger he also stood. "He is full blood Atredies." Duncan thought. "I am aware of that young master..." Duncan said cooly. Leto laid a hand on his son's shoulder and he shrunk back into he seat and took in the rest of the briefing. "In the mountains of Kaylee we have discovered a smuggler port that has gone undetected for four months now..." Leto began with intensity. "This could be interesting..." Idaho thought with zest. Leto stood and walked to Duncan's side "But...this particular port is funded by the Harkonnen regency..." He said with almost a sneer. "A Harkonnen smuggler post on the Atredies homeworld?!" He said with intense anger "You cannot allow this Duke!" Leto laughed brightly. "Why do you think you and Gurney are here...I am going to send about one hundred infantry at the head of the port," He hit a small button on the table and the holo-projector now showed four Atredies troop transports storming the port. "You and Gurney will infiltrate the main port compound and find out why the Harkonnens decided to pull this fool hearted tactic." Duncan looked at the Duke and studied him like the Mentat he was. "There are many different ways this could be done Duke..." Duncan said calmly. "I expected to hear that out of you Mentat," Hawat piped "Yet...it will be interesting to see you in battle.". Duncan looked to the young Duke "What about you young Paul?...what would your plan be if you were the Atredies Duke?" Idaho dared. Paul looked to his father for approval which Leto gave to him. "Well," He said standing up and looking at the projector closely "I would send one transport to the front, the other two from the sides and the transport that Duncan and Gurney-man will be on to the back so they can slip in while there under siege...and they'll be so distracted will all the troops they can carry out a full investigation of the port building while the smugglers are fighting the troops." Paul said like he had being thinking of that since the beginning of the briefing. Leto and Gurney both smiled warmly. Duncan rased his eyebrows in surprise. "Well done young master..." He said with respect. "Hawat change the battle plan...we have a new way to engage." Leto said happily. "Come Idaho...to the armory." Halleck said hastily. "We're engaging them today?" Duncan asked falling in to step with the War Master. "Of course did you think we would send them an invitation before we storm there port?" He said the comment dripping with sarcasm. "You are to pick up a infantry uniform and standard equipment we leave in three hours...be at the port or we leave you. If your not there I'll kill you," He looked deep into Duncan's eyes "slowly...". "You have my word." Duncan said solemnly "Let us hope that is bond." Gurney said and walked away into the barracks. Duncan made his way into the armory and was met by fifteen infantry members glaring at him. "Hell of a morning for a siege isn't it gentlemen?!" He called throughout the armory which was met with many calls and yells of agreement. "I'm already fitting in here." He thought pleasantly. He found a uniform and started to pull on the hunter green jumpsuit and armor. He looked down at the uniform and felt a unusual surge of pride when he noticed the Atredies hawk insignia on the chest. "Why did you do that?" a voice said behind him. Duncan whirled around and was met by the face of the eleven-year-old Paul Atredies. "If I had a weapon you might had never seen with those eyes again." He said in a carefree tone. "Why did you do that?" He repeated. Duncan smiled "I just wanted to see what you thought of your father's plan..." He said picking up an sheath with a plasteel sword inside. "So you undermined my father's authority?" He asked harshly. "No I asked the opinion of an up and coming Duke of a Noble House." Idaho said cooly and he started to walk away. "My father likes you...and he needs a swordmaster." "Maybe if I survive he will have one.". He then made his way toward the transports. 

Chapter 3: The Spaceport Battle

  


Duncan buckled the sheath to his waist and strode into the port. He was stricken with awe of the thousands of transports the Atredies had in port just waiting for a challenge of power. He looked around the port to see Halleck standing in front of one of the regiments of infantry. He dismissed them and they turned on a heel and walked into one of the transports. Duncan approached the battle tunic clad Gurney confidently. "Here take this." He growled and threw a green cloak to him. Idaho caught it effortlessly "What's this?" He inquired. Halleck smiled grimly "Your Shield Belt" He said activating his. Duncan nodded and slung the cloak around his shoulders and fastened the hawk clasp at the throat. "Come now we are on transport three" He mumbled, voice distorted by the shield. "Was the cloak you idea or your noble Duke's?" Idaho said calmly as if no one had just hindered his survival chances. "All new recruits to the Atredies infantry have gone into battle without a Shield Belt...it had been that way ever since Leto came into power." Gurney said as if he was reading from a history instead of talking like in normal conversation. They both came to transport three and ducked into the troop hold where all twenty-five soldiers were waiting patently. All had on the green uniforms of the House but only Idaho had on the cloak the rest hummed with Shield Belts. Gurney and Duncan made there way to two empty seats were they sat and waited to embark. The pilot looked back "Master Gurney!" He belted. "Yes Ensign?" Halleck answered back. " We're ready to embark Ensign...you have the order!" Gurney barked at the pilot harshly. He nodded back and turned to the controls. The craft started with a lurch and hovered out of the port followed by the three other transports. Wind whistled in Duncan's ears and blew his hair into his face. Gurney turned to him "Here's the plan Idaho. We're to make our way though the fighting into the port bunker and carry out the investigation while the battle rages above. By the time we get the smugglers under control we'll find out why the Harkonnen scum defile the Duke's planet." He said voice filled with disdain for the Harkonnens. "Right..." Duncan said detached from what was happening in the transport. He was still in the Gedi Prime slaves pits. He was still being burned slowly by the work masters, he was still plagued by the nightmares of the dark dank corridors of the Harkonnen slave quarters where he watched every friend he had ever had die horribly by either terrible "accidents", sick medical experiments that the Tleilaxu would cringe at, or just flat out murder. He also wanted each and every Harkonnen to pay for this injustice "Now I will show them there errors and make them pay in blood..." He thought darkly. The transport dropped suddenly against hard earth and the bay doors opened to show the carnage erupting in the mountains of Kaylee. Swords and daggers were flashing, infantry and smuggler alike were dropping to the ground dead, and the unmistakable beams of lasguns. The troops, Gurney, and Duncan fled out of the transport. The craft started to take off right away. Mid flight a lasgun beam cut through the ship's alloy and destroyed it. The flaming wreckage started to plummet toward the ground. "EVERYONE FAN OUT!!" Duncan screamed as the two parts of the former transport crashed down behind him. The troops took his order and started fighting any smuggler they could find. Duncan drew his sword and looked for Gurney but he couldn't see him anywhere. He located the bunker and started to make his way toward it. He broke into a run and was met by three smugglers with blades drawn. A purple liquid was dripping in large amounts off of there blades. "Poison...should have known." Duncan thought quickly. "HOUSE ATREDIES!!!" He yelled as his battle cry as he launched into the fight. He swung his sword at one's chest and it was promptly blocked another came up behind him. Duncan switched his grip on the plasteel blade to where the point was behind him. It found it's target. He side-kicked the one holding his ground knocking him to the ground. He pulled his blade out of the smuggler behind him and brought up he sword in a low-to-high swipe. It was blocked but the smuggler reeled from the force. He launched his own attack. He thrust his blade at Idaho. He parried the blow and found an opening. Duncan punched the attacker which reeled him again. He then leg swept him and brought his blade down on his chest. He pulled the blade out of the ground hastily and caught the blade in its grip. He broke into a run again toward the bunker. He side swung his sword across the face of a smuggler at the door of the bunker. He then broke down the door and fell to the hard floor. He stood up and held his sword at the ready and closed the door. He peered though the dimly lit corridor he was now in. He started to tread softly though the bunker. "Come now Gurney you old fool where are you?" He muttered to himself angrily. "Duncan..." He heard a soft voice say. He wheeled around to see Halleck standing strong with a blood stained sword in one hand and a blood stained dagger In the other. "I saw you out there...you fight well Duncan." He breathed harshly. Duncan smiled grimly "Not much of a challenge Halleck...but they didn't have Shields...it puzzles me Duncan said fastly. "Don't worry...we'll know soon enough. Idaho snapped to attention "Footstep behind me..." He thought in a split second. He brought his sword around in a half circle swing which was met by a Shield Belt field. He looked deep into the face of his attacker...and he was smiling. He then felt the hilt of a blade smash against his head and he knew no more. 


End file.
